The Terwilliger Brothers Switch Bodies
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to my "Twas Love At First Sight" fanfic. Sideshow Bob and Cecil switch bodies, so now Goldenna thinks that Bob is her beloved Cecil, now Cecil must try his best to get Goldenna to see that he's the real Cecil and not Bob. Will Cecil succeed, or will Bob steal Goldenna from him?
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob, Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

A sequel to:

Twas Love At First Sight

The Terwilliger Brothers Switch Bodies

Disclaimer: Like last time I only own the story and my character, Goldenna Nathenia Rose.

Chapter 1: Bart and Cecil taunt Bob

The next morning Bob wakes up to Bart poking him and saying, "Get up, man. Haha! Don't you want to kill me? Haha!" Bob groans and says, "I would, but alas, I am still not physically ready to kill you yet, young Bart." Cecil was already up doing a crossword puzzle, and says up to Bob, "Well I'd **really** hate to be you, Bob." Bob says, "You wouldn't last a day in my shoes, Cecil!" Cecil says, "I bet I'd do fine in your shoes, Bob. It's you who wouldn't last a day in my shoes!" Bob says, "We'll see!" Bart says, "Hey, how about one of you try calling my pal, Professor Frink, he's gotta have an invention that will end your arguement." Cecil quietly reachs into Goldenna's left pant pocket and pulls out her cell-phone, tosses it to Bart and says, "You know his number, so you call him." Bart says, "Whatever." Bart then dials Professor Frink's number into the cell-phone, after a minute or two Professor Frink answers. Bart says, "Hey Professor Frink, it's me, Bart, I'm in prison." Professor Frink says, "Would like me to bring you my Frink-escaper?" Bart says, "No thanks, but don't you have an invention that will allow two people to switch bodies?" Professor Frink says, "Ah, you're talking about my Frink-Mind-Switcher." Bart says, "Yeah that one, could you bring that here for a minute or two, I've got two cell-mates who want to use it." Professor Frink says, "I'll be down there as soon as I can, Bart."

End of chapter 1: Bart and Cecil taunt Bob

Next:

Chapter 2: Cecil and Bob switch bodies


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob, and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

The Terwilliger Brothers Switch Bodies

Chapter 2: Cecil and Bob switch bodies

Soon an officer walks over to Cecil, Goldenna, Bart, and Bob's cell with Professor Frink and says, "This man came here to see Bart. So he'll be allowed in here for how ever long Bart needs him to stay." The officer opens the cell door, Professor Frink walks into the cell, the officer then shuts the cell door and walks away, Professor Frink then looks at Bart and says, "So which of your cell-mates wants to use my-" Cecil and Bob say together, "We're the ones who want to use your invention." Professor Frink asks Bart who said that, and Bart points to Bob and Cecil, Professor Frink then turns to face Cecil, hands him a helmet, and says to him, "Put this on, my good sir, I will then hand the other helmet to the other man that Bart pointed to." Cecil nods and puts the helmet on, Professor Frink then turns to face Bob, hands him the other helmet, who puts it on. Professor Frink then pulls out a remote control, and says, "This might hurt a little, gentlemen." Cecil looks at Bob, who looks back at Cecil. Professor Frink then pushes the button, and Cecil and Bob twitch and shake, also Bob drops his magazine, and Cecil drops his crossword, while lightning bolts and blue jagged lines surround them both. After about 30 seconds, Professor Frink releases the button, and says to both Cecil and Bob, "So how do you gentlemen feel?" Cecil (who is now in Bob's body) groans, looks around, and says, "I don't feel any different.." He then sits up, and says, "I don't know if your invention worked, Professor.." Bob (who is now in Cecil's body) looks around, sees Goldenna laying on his lap, gasps, and says to Cecil, "No, it worked, Cecil. Because I can see you girlfriend laying on top of my lap." Professor Frink says, "Success!" Bob and Cecil hand Professor Frink his helmets, and Bart says, "It looks like we're done here." He then shoots a pebble from his slingshot, this makes an officer come running over, who says, "Give me that slingshot, kid!" Bart gives the officer his slingshot and says, "You can now let Professor Frink out, we're through needing his help." The officer nods, opens the cell door, Professor Frink exits the cell, the officer then shuts the cell door, and he and Professor Frink walk away. Cecil says to Bob, "You better not try to steal her, Bob!" Bob says, "She won't be able to tell that it's me that she's kissing or whatever and not you!" Goldenna yawns, sits up, looks at who she thinks is Cecil, smiles, and says, "Good morning, Cecil, my dear." Bob smiles, wraps his left arm around her neck, and says, "Good morning to you, my sweet Goldenna." Cecil groans and says, "Bob's right.. How will I be able to prove to Goldie that I'm the real Cecil?" Goldenna wraps her left arm around Bob(Cecil's body)'s neck, leans closer to him, and says, "Did anything happen while I was still asleep?" Bob says, "Me and Bart Simpson only taunted Bob, that's it." Goldenna nods and says before kissing him, "I guess I was only dreaming about you and brother switching bodies." Cecil growls and says, "I can't let this happen!" Bob kisses Goldenna back, he also licks her lower lip asking for entrance, Cecil looks down at the scene, sees Bob licking Goldenna's lower lip, and says before accidentally falling off the top bunk onto the floor, "She's gotta suspect that's not me.. I hope." Goldenna pulls away Bob(Cecil's body), and says, "You've never tried to french kiss me before, is this a special occasion?" Bob says to her, "No, I just felt like it, my love." Cecil says while clinching his fists, "That's it! Me and Bob are sw-" Bob kicks Cecil and says, "Shut up, Bob." Cecil growls and says, "I'd watch it, **Cecil**!"

End of chapter 2: Cecil and Bob switch bodies

Next:

Chapter 3: Cecil's plan to prove to Goldenna that he's the real **Cecil** and not Bob


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob, and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

The Terwilliger Brothers Switch Bodies

Chapter 3: Cecil's plan to prove to Goldenna that he's the real **Cecil** and not Bob

Cecil pulls out a notebook from Bob's right pant pocket and a pen from his left, and he then begins to write down his plan to prove to Goldenna that he's really Cecil and not his dream-stealing brother. Bob pulls Goldenna closer to him, and says while making sure Cecil could hear him, "Even if me and my clown-loving... I mean dream-stealing brother did switch bodies, I bet you'd be able to tell us apart, Goldenna." Cecil growls, Goldenna looks at Bob and says, "Err yeah.." Bob looks at Cecil and says, "How's that plan of yours to kill Bart Simpson coming, Bob?" Cecil says, "It's coming along nicely, Cecil." Cecil grabs Goldenna's left hand with his right hand, pulls her away from Bob, and says, "Listen to me, Goldie, me an-" Goldenna pulls her hand away and says, "I told you, Bob, I love Cecil!" Cecil says, "No, l-" An officer comes over and says, "It's time for your work." Bob says, "My brother will still require assistance." The officer says, "We know, Cecil."

End of chapter 3: Cecil's plan to prove to Goldenna that he's the real **Cecil** and not Bob

Next:

Chapter 4: Cecil's second attempt to prove to Goldenna that he's the real **Cecil** and not Bob


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob, and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

The Terwilliger Brothers Switch Bodies

Chapter 4: Cecil's second attempt to prove to Goldenna that he's the real **Cecil** and not Bob

A few minutes later, Bob, Goldenna, and Bart are sweeping and raking up leaves, while Cecil is in a room sitting down and filing through all of the criminal records, putting them into two piles, no longer in prison, or still in prison. Bob looks at Goldenna and says, "You know, we could take a break and do some-" An officer hits Cecil's body, not knowing that it's Bob, with a whip and says, "Stop talking and get back to work, you lazy civilian!" Bob growls, and gets back to raking up leaves.

Meanwhile with Cecil, he thinks to himself, "What must I do to prove-" The only officer there nudges him and says, "I never said you could take a break, Bob! Get back to work!" Cecil sighs and continues to file the criminal records while thinking, "I can't believe I agreed to switch bodies with Bob.. I wonder what he's doing right now.. Not making out with Goldie, I hope!"

Later in the prison cafeteria, Bob, Bart, Cecil, and Goldenna are all sitting together. Cecil watchs Bob and Goldenna flirting, he feels as a tear rolls down Bob's body's left cheek, Bart looks at Cecil and says, "You regret switching bodies with your brother, Cecil?" Goldenna looks at Bart and says, "You're talking to the wrong brother, Bart, Cecil's over here." Cecil says, "No, Goldie, that's Bob, me and him switched bod-" Bob grabs Goldenna's left arm and says, "Don't listen to him, Bob's crazy." Cecil says, "Yeah, you'd know because **you are the real Bob and I'm Cecil!"** Goldenna says to Bart, "Is this true, Bart?" Bart nods and says, "Yeah, Bob and Cecil said that neither of them would stand a chance in each others shoes, so I called Professor Frink, who brought his Frink-Mind-Switcher, and Cecil and Bob switched bodies." Goldenna pulls her arm away from Bob, slaps him and says, "So you tried to french kiss me earlier! I hate you so much!" Cecil smiles at Bart and says, "Thanks, Bart."

End of chapter 4: Cecil's second attempt to prove to Goldenna that he's the real **Cecil** and not Bob

Next:

Chapter 5: Cecil and Bob switch bodies again


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons story

A Cecil Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob, and Goldenna Nathenia Rose story

The Terwilliger Brothers Switch Bodies

Chapter 5: Cecil and Bob switch bodies again

Later that evening in Cecil, Goldenna, Bob, and Bart's cell, Bart says to Goldenna, "Hey can I use your cell-phone to call Professor Frink and tell him that Cecil and Bob want to go back to being their right bodies?" Goldenna says, "Sure." She hands Bart her cell-phone, who dials Professor Frink's number into the phone. After a minute, Professor Frink answers and Bart says, "Hey Professor, Cecil and Bob are ready to return to their right bodies." Professor Frink tells Bart that he'll be there as soon as he can, Bart then hangs up, hands Goldenna her phone and says, "Thanks, Goldenna." Goldenna nods and says, "Hey it was thanks to you that I learned that the one who french kissed me this morning wasn't my beloved Cecil." After a minute or two, an officer walks over their cell with Professor Frink and says, "This man has come once again for Bart." The officer opens the cell door, Professor Frink walks into the cell, the officer shuts the cell door, walks away, and Professor Frink hands Cecil and Bob one helmet each. After Bob and Cecil had put the helmets on, Professor Frink pushed the button, and after a minute, he releases the button, and says to both Bob and Cecil, "Did it work?" Cecil groans, opens his eyes, turns to the left, sees Goldenna, and says, "I'm back in my body!" Goldenna smiles and says, "It's good to have you back, my one and only beloved Cecil." Bob opens his eyes, sees that there's a cast on his leg, sighs, and says, "I liked being able to walk.." Bart says, "Thanks, Professor Frink." Goldenna hands Bart her slingshot and a pebble that she had in her pocket and says, "Use this to get an officer's attention, Bart." Bart nods, shoots the pebble from the slingshot, the pebble hits the wall in front of the cell, an officer comes running over, and says to Bart, "Give me that slingshot, kid!" Bart looks at Goldenna, who nods indicating that Bart can give the officer her slingshot, Bart hands the slingshot to the officer, and says, "Also you let Professor Frink out now, we don't need him anymore." The officer nods, opens the cell door, Professor Frink exits the cell, the officer shuts the cell door, and he and Professor Frink head off. Cecil looks at Goldenna, smiles and says, "I was worried I'd never be able to prove to you that I was the **real Cecil**." Goldenna puts her left hand on top of Cecil's right hand and says before kissing him, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first." Cecil kisses her back, he then licks her lower lip, she opens her mouth allowing his tongue, she then sticks her tongue in his mouth, they then roll each others tongues over one and another. Cecil pulls away and says, "I love you so much, Goldie." Goldenna lays her head on Cecil's right shoulder and says, "I love you too, Cecil."

The end


End file.
